


My Hammaconda Don't Want None Unless You Got Sheers, Son

by beakerandbunson



Category: Mad Men, Mad Men RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Penis Size, Sheer Socks, Size Kink, Socks, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beakerandbunson/pseuds/beakerandbunson
Summary: In which John Slattery is a size queen and Jon Hamm has a thing for sheer socks





	My Hammaconda Don't Want None Unless You Got Sheers, Son

Jon Hamm stood off set watching.  Roger Sterling argued with Joan Holloway about going to some dinner. Jon loved watching Slattery work. John Slattery laid on the bed on set; gesticulating hands expressing the character's emotion behind the words.  Jon loved the wardrobe department's work with this scene. Slattery wore a tight white undershirt that showed his still impressive physique despite his age; blacks and blue pinstriped boxers very short on the length; dark black sheer socks and decade appropriate garters.  Jon thought to send Wardrobe some special donuts for this.  Jon adjusted himself discreetly. 

 

John Slattery caught sight of Hamm off in the corner during Christina's lines.  He smiled on queue, not to Christina though, but himself.  Though waiting to go public with it, they've been at this relationship for a few months now, and he loved their games with each others kinks. He stretched out on the bed to give Hamm a better view.  Both hands rested behind his head and crossed his feet, rubbing the dark sheer socks together. He knew Hamm like this pose.  John continued Roger Sterling's dialogue uninterrupted keeping Hamm in the corner of his eye.  Christina and John's scene wrapped up soon after and John sauntered off the set to the coffee station in the corner - the corner near where Hamm stood.

 

"Jeez, John," Jon feigned his complaint, "you could at least put some clothes back on. And it's not exactly safe walking around on set in just thin sheer socks either." Without looking down, Slattery wiggled his toes knowing Jon was looking at them.

 

John sipped his coffee and ran a hand through his silver hair. "Oh, come now Jon, don't be coy. No one's in earshot anyway. So why don't you and that big dick spend the night at my place," he said downing his coffee. Hamm stared at John unblinking as he continued, "and I'll just wear what you see here - to start." Hamm adjusted himself in his suit pants as John walked off.

 

\-----------------

 

Jon Hamm opened the door to Slattery's house knowing it would be unlocked for him.  He still called out a loud but tentative "Hello, John?" as he removed his dress shoes and walked up the staircase toward the sound of a running shower.

 

"Head to the bedroom, I'll be out soon enough," John Slattery called back through the ajar bathroom door.  Jon headed down the second floor hallway slowly undressing as he went. He shuffled into John's master bedroom holding his shirt with pants around his ankles. Jon sat on the California King bed removing his pants and socks.  His clothes were soon left folded neatly on the corner chair.

 

Jon Hamm laid his 6'1" frame out on Slattery's firm mattress as he heard the shower stop. His right hand slowly stroked some lube onto his growing cock by its thick shaft while his left played with his large fuzzy balls.  Footfalls on carpet brought Jon's attention to the doorway where he saw Slattery appear dressed as promised: white undershirt, short pin-stripped boxers, and, most importantly to Jon, black sheer dress socks with garters resting nicely above Slattery's firm calf muscles.

 

"...well fuck, John, did you really steal that from the set?"  Hamm whispered across the room as his eyes raked over Slattery's 5'10" build. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" Jon said as he got up and stalked across the bedroom, "I could've taken you on the set right then and there.  Fuck you hard and proper right in front of everyone with out a care in the world how they felt about it." He stopped right in front of Slattery staring down at the man.

 

Jon Slattery had nearly crumbled at the sight of Hamm stalking toward him naked as the day he was born and his impressive cock pointing straight at him.  "We'll save that for the series finale, eh?" John countered in an attempt to regain his composure. "But until then," he continued, grasping Hamm's shaft with two hands, "why don't we keep practicing here."  Slattery stepped around Hamm using the taller man's captured cock to turn him about-face and began walking backwards to his bed, pulling Jon along.  

 

Jon was more than happy to follow and gave Slattery's shoulders a final push, toppling the older man over onto the bed. Jon grabbed Slattery's ankles and brought the legs straight up against his standing body. Bringing the dark sheer socked feet to his stubbled face, he hugged Slattery's legs to keep them in place. Jon rubbed his face into the sheer socks; he loved the feel of the thin fabric and how sexy they looked on men - garters being a extra pleasure.  Fully hard now, Jon positioned his slick massive cock between Slattery's thighs. He worked his cock in and out while mouthing Slattery's sheered toes. "Oh, fuck Jon. I could cum just like this," John murmured into the warm sheers. His mouth and tongue never stopping their work.

 

John loved watching Hamm let loose and get lost in his sheer socks. "Don't you cum just yet, Jonny," John said as he pushed his feet against Hamm's face teasing the man. "If the Hammaconda is going to finish, it'll do so buried deep me."

 

"Don't call.. my penis...  _Hammaconda_..." Jon retorted sucking on sheer toes, "I barely... tolerate...  _Jonny_."

 

"Fine," John relented, "I won't call you  _Jonny_."  John pulled his legs out of Hamm's embrace and wrapped them around his waist. "Now get the  _Hammaconda_ in me before I lose my goddamn mind," John said emphasizing the name as he used his legs to pull Hamm closer.  Hamm braced himself with his arms as he leaned over John.

 

"Hey now, Silver Fox, don't let your mouth write checks your sweet ass can't cash," Jon said staring into Slattery's hazel green eyes. He finished leaning forward capturing Slattery's lips with his own. Pushing forward, Jon's tongue slipped between his partner's lips and Slattery's own tongue greedily met it.

 

It was John's turn to complain. "Don't call... me a... Silver Fox..." he said into Hamm's kissing, "you know I think it's a  _slimy and dirty_ term. It ages me too much. Say  _mougar_ -for 'male cougar'."

 

Jon pulled back and stared at Slattery. "I am NOT calling you a  _mougar_ , John. You think 'silver fox' is gross?  _Mougar_  sounds like a cleaning product. Now, get that shirt off and kiss me." Slattery complied, removing his tight white undershirt over head in a single swift motion. He scooted back up the large bed throwing his shirt aside as he moved. Jon followed suit crawling up the mattress after him. Slattery wrapped his arms around the man above him, kissing him deeply. Jon's hands were now free to roam the tight body beneath him.  He massaged Slattery's chest liking the white fuzz he found there.  After playfully tweaking a nipple to receive a surprised moan into his mouth, Jon moved his hands down over Slattery's defined torso. Slipping a hand beneath the waist band of the short pin-striped boxers, Jon grasped Slattery's own hard cock with languid strokes.

 

"Oh, fuck, Jonny." John gasped at the sudden contact and bucked upward into the invading hand. "Keep doing that and this will be over to soon." Hamm gave a few additional cursory strokes before shifting upwards to sit on his thighs. From here he could see John so beautifully laid out before him.

 

"Take 'em off." Jon ordered quietly.  Slattery quickly shed his tiny boxers staring up at the taller man.  His sheer socks and garters now his only attire. Slattery rubbed his feet against Jon's thighs, once moving inward and the other upward.  Jon sat still, relishing in the feeling of a sheered feet rubbing his weighty cock and another his hairy chest.  Waiting as long as he could, Jon grabbed the foot on his chest and brought it back to his face. He massaged the fabric covered sole into his cheek while he shifted forward, pulling Slattery's leg upward with him. "Gonna have to prep you well for this cock, John," he warned gripping Slattery's ass with his hand.

 

John playfully rubbed this free foot against the back of Hamm's balls. "I think you'll find it's mostly been taken care of, Jonny," said Jon. Hamm made a questioning noise in his throat. He moved his hand off John's ass and found the flared end of a silicon plug.

 

"Oh, you dirty old man," Jon laughed lovingly, "this explains the shower I assume." He held the base and pumped it slowly in and out.  Slattery's eyes rolled backward at the sensation.  "Size?" he questioned,"and how much prep work did it do?"  He took Slattery's cock in hand and kept up the fucking motion with the plug in the other.

 

"Bigger than the last one," Slattery managed to vocalize through his shallow breaths, "and hopefully most of it." He stilled the hand on his cock with his own. "Slow down. I wanna cum from you fucking me."

 

"You went bigger?" Jon asked surprised continuing to play with the plug. "You truly are a size queen. That last one was almost comically large," he released Slattery's foot from his face and bent down to kiss Slattery once more, "and you know I love it - and you."

 

"And you," John said wrapping his arms around Hamm again to deepen their kiss, "have a serious thing for my sheer socks." Rubbing his sheer socks against John legs  emphasized the point. "And love ya too, Jonny. But if you don't slam my  _Hammaconda_  home, I might just reconsider that proclamation."

 

"You're still writing checks," Jon said and without hurry pulled at the plug. Slattery relaxed to allow its removal. "Jesus Christ, John," Jon blurted out holding the large silicon plug by its base, "how the fuck did this fit in your tight little ass. It's nearly a long as my actual cock, though I have some girth on it." He looked up at Slattery as he held it beside his own massive erection to illustrate the point.

 

John's eyes were half closed as he started directly into Hamm's own. "Jonny, fuck me," he said shamelessly, "I feel so empty now. Please."

Hamm tossed the plug onto the floor. He had more pressing matters than size comparisons. He swung his arms under John's knees and hoisted his ass inline with Hamm's hard cock. Once comfortable, John brought his legs down around Hamm's waist.

 

Jon leaned forward placing the blunt head of his slick cock against Slattery's asshole, still loose and open from the large toy. "Ready to cash all those checks, Silver Fox?" Jon asked nudging his hips forward teasingly.

 

"Fuck me,  _Hammaconda_ " was the only reply.

 

Jon leaned forward pushing past Slattery's not so tight muscles. Slattery's wanton moan was still the sexiest thing Jon had ever heard. He paused with halfway to go as Slattery's sheer socks rubbed Jon own ass - encouragement to continue the blissful intrusion. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you soon enough," Jon said grabbing for Slattery's ankles, "I just wanna make sure you're good and we both enjoy it."

 

John whined, "I'm good, but I'll better once your hip deep."

 

"And I'll be better with these back up here," Jon countered pulling Slattery's sheered feet by the ankles once more up to his face. Slattery bent his knees to accommodate the position and took the movement to his advantage backing down entirely onto Jon's hefty cock. "Oh, fuck," Jon cried out snapping his hips forward.

 

"Fuck yea, Jonny, fuck me," cried out John in turn again pushing back onto the large cock in him. They quickly fell into their rhythm. Hamm slowly pulling back further with each thrust forward to give John the deep fuck he longed for; soon, John was taking nearly Hamm's entire length over and over.  The head of Hamm's massive cock pounding into his prostate with each pass. John used his arms to brace himself against the headboard and was driving himself back onto Hamm's cock trying to give as good as he got.

 

Jon was blissed out buried to the hip inside Slattery.  His sexy sheers covered Jon's face. Jon's eyes looked out over Slattery's toes watching his partner impale himself over and over on his cock. Jon drew his tongue along the sheered soles of Slattery's size 10s. Burying his face into the cupped soles before him, Jon licked and tongued all available area as Slattery's moans began to rise in pitch.

 

"Yea, Jonny," John moaned, his eyes looking up at Hamm. "Fuck the cum outta me with that big fat dick."  The sudden dirty talk drove Hamm wild.  Hamm doubled his efforts on the sheer feet before him, sucking John's toes into his mouth. His tongue pushed at the sheer fabric between each one. Even with the Hammaconda fucking him to the brink of orgasm, John couldn't deny Hamm's mouth felt incredible on his feet. "Oh... fuck... Jonny... gonna cum soon," he cried out now doubling down on his own efforts to drive Hamm's huge cock harder and faster into him.

 

"Fuck, John, so fucking hot," Jon whispered loudly into the sheers. "Go on. Cum from just my cock. Cum for the Hammaconda." Slattery's moans turned to a hoarse cry as he pounded his prostate onto Jon's cock.

 

John Slattery's orgasm hit like a truck and  _FUCK_ was his mantra. His own hard and untouched cock shot ribbons of cum onto his chest and stomach as muscles spasmed uncontrollably.

 

"Oh, shit, John, yeah. You feel so good like that," Jon hollered. Slattery, though well spent, purposefully clenched around the large cock in time with Jon's thrusts.  Knowing he could not last much longer, Jon held one sheer socked foot against his face with the other being shoved toes first into his wanting mouth.  Seconds of euphoria with Slattery clenching around his cock and calling out, "fill me up, Jonny, fuck the cum into me," and Jon knew it was all over.

 

Jon Hamm came in his favorite way possible, grunting through his orgasm into sexy sheer socks - lost in the ecstasy of it all.  He pumped into Slattery's ass for all it was worth.  Jon continued to nuzzle Slattery's feet as he came down from his high. Giving a throaty sound of approval, he released Slattery's feet and slow lowered himself onto the spent body below him.

 

"Quite pleased with yourself, I'd imagine," John said hugging Ham and caressing his back.  Hamm simply relaxed into him and repeated his noise of approval in response. "Don't fall asleep just yet, Jonny. I'm not sleeping covered in cum."

 

"Eh, it's your cum though. Plus, I don't mind. I'm quite comfortable here," Jon said nuzzling into Slattery's neck.

 

"Well, as fantastic as that was - and I do mean fantastic Jon, like holy shit, I though the Hammaconda would split me in twain - but as much as I would love to fall asleep with your cock in my ass, I would like to wipe up." John said going to move Hamm off himself.

 

"Not just yet, you Silver Fox, you dirty old man," Jon jested not opening his eyes. "Stay here for a second, I'll get up." Jon rolled over draping an arm over his closed eyes, " and don't call my penis  _Hammaconda_."

 

"Jonny," John said motherly, "you called it that yourself." Hamm thought for a second and chuckled recalling his statement from just before John's orgasm.

 

"True, but I was not in an appropriate state of mind," Jon responded stubbornly getting into a standing position beside the bed.  He picked up the clothes and plug and walked to the adjoining master bathroom. Slattery whistled a cat-call from the bed at his partners naked form. Jon returned moments later to a worn out Slattery resting peacefully. "Here you go," Jon said wiping Slattery down with a warm washcloth.

 

"Mmm," John murmured his endorsement of the act, "A man could get use to this."  Hamm leaned over and kissed John quickly before resting at his sheered feet again.

 

"And I could definitely get use to these puppies," Jon agreed kissing the sheered feet a final time. "But I believe you said something about sleeping with my big cock in you, hmm?" Jon questioned him with a tease in his eyes.

 

"Well yea, but... OH," John said before he felt the lubed plug nudge his entrance.

 

"It's not my cock, I don't think I could stay hard long enough, but I think this is good enough for now," Jon smirked.  Slattery nodded in agreement as he spread his legs wider. Jon slowly worked the plug back into place giving it a few pumps and shakes as he worked.

 

"Fuck, Jonny, if I was a younger man I'd be rock hard again. Thank you though," said John as he tugged Hamm back up the bed. "Now that I think of it, what do you say we invest in one of those clone a cock kits?" John ask with two wags of his eyebrows. "I'd sleep with you even when you weren't around. Although there's no contest to the real deal."

 

"I'm not sold on the idea but I'm sure I could be convinced," Jon replied with his own two eyebrow wags.

 

"Good to know at least," John winked as he turned to his side and Hamm took his usual position as big spoon.

 

"Love you, Jonny," Slattery said as he allowed the tiredness he'd kept at bay to take over.

 

"Love ya, too, John. Goodnight" Hamm replied nestling in and wrapping an arm around his man.

 

"Love you, Hammaconda," mumbled John Slattery as he began to drift off.

 

"GOODNIGHT, JOHN."

 


End file.
